Iron Man's Daughter
by Sblck
Summary: Kagome thought that her life of excitement and adventure ended after she came back from the feudal era 3 years ago. Not even in her craziest dreams did she think that she would be fighting aliens with her father on the streets of NY after moving there for college.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Avengers even though I wish I did.**

 **Chapter One**

As Kagome looked out the window of her plane to NYC she couldn't help but think about how quickly her life had changed again. It's been 3 years since her adventures in the feudal era ended. She fulfilled her responsibilities in that time period to defeat Naraku and destroy the Shikon no Tama, she had many adventures and made even more friends that she knew she would never see again. After Kagome returned to her own time it took her awhile to get past what had happened, to grieve for how her life had changed and that that chapter in her life was now closed for good. But with a lot of help and support from her family she was able to move on.

She was even able to graduate high school with good enough grades to go to college in the US. Her mother was so proud and she thought that it would be a good excuse to get to know her biological father. Her mother met her father at a party they were at, had a one night stand and nine months later Kagome was born. Luckily her parents had a pretty amicable relationship and her step father always treated her as his own daughter. Kagome wasn't very close to her biological father – too much distance on both of their parts – but she was open to getting to know him better. Especially now that he's changed so much.

 _Who would have thought that my dad would become Iron Man. The kami must be keeping their eyes on my family – how else would there be 2 heroes in the family even though my father doesn't have a clue about me. I wonder what his reaction would be – that his daughter is a hero from legend that used a magic well to travel through time – he'd either have me committed or think that I'm making it up._

As the plane began its descent to JFK airport Kagome tried to get ready for the next stage in her life. The change from feudal era miko to high school girl to college student was very jarring at times. Some of the instincts she had acquired from years of battle and attacks were not necessary in this day and age even though she still practiced her abilities. _Knowing my luck the day that I stop practicing and let my guard down will be the day a youkai with a grudge finds me and attacks. I hope that one day I'll be able to run into some old friends – I just want to know if everyone was happy._

Kagome got out her passport to get through customs and get her luggage. She was very grateful that she had dual citizenship – it made traveling a lot easier. As she walked out of the airport Kagome saw a man with a sign saying Kagome Higurashi. It was Happy Hogan, her father's chauffer/body guard.

"Hi Happy – how have you been?"

"I've been good Ms. Higurashi."

"Please just call me Kagome – you know that calling me Ms. Higurashi makes me look around for my mother," said Kagome with a smile. They had the same conversation every time he came to pick her up from the airport.

"How's my father and Pepper?" asked Kagome as she got in the car.

"They're fine. Tony is planning on getting Stark Tower set up today – it's a prototype for clean energy and it's supposed to run itself for at least a year."

"That's good we need more environmentally friendly ways to get energy," said Kagome. As a miko she could sense how much of nature had been destroyed by human greed and pollution – a chill through her spine every time she was around areas where nature had been totally destroyed in the name of progress.

"I really hope that everything works out. If Dad starts the trend then other people will follow – even if it's just for the press or to try and make themselves look better."

"Hopefully it will. We're here Kagome," said Happy as they pulled into the parking garage of Stark Tower. Kagome hadn't even noticed that so much time had passed since they left the airport.

"Welcome back Ma'am," said Jarvis as they got into the elevator.

"It's good to be back Jarvis – how has Dad been?" asked Kagome. Talking to Jarvis always felt like talking to a spirit.

"He has been well and has been looking forward to spending time with you."

"So, have I," said Kagome with a smile.

As the doors to the elevator opened up and they started to step out Happy and Kagome had to duck as something flew right at their heads. The elevator had taken them to Tony's private workshop and it seemed that his AI children had decided to make a surprise for Kagome. Unfortunately, she didn't know what it was – just that it looked like it was going to explode.

"Hit the deck," yelled Tony, as the creation exploded.

 _Wow, I haven't had to deal with an explosion in years. I guess what people say about instincts really is true._

"What was that Boss," asked Happy as he peaked over and overturned table. It was never boring working for Tony Stark.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't even know how the bots put it together," said Tony. Many strange things had happened in his workshop – this was just another to add to the list.

"But anyway, welcome back sweetheart."

"I'm back Dad," said Kagome with a laugh. "How have you been? Rescue any damsels in distress recently?"

"A few but that's not important right now. I want to know everything that's going on with you," said Tony. He might not be the most attentive father but no one can deny that he cared about his only daughter. He still hadn't gotten a straight answer about everything that happened while she was in middle school. Hopefully she would finally tell him. Everytime he asked Mikoto what happened she would just say that it was Kagome's story to tell when she was ready. It just didn't make sense – obviously all those fake diseases were because she had to cut class to do something else, but Tony could not understand why no one would tell him what's going on. Tony might not be that close to his daughter, but he would always support her no matter what. He was hoping that since she was now living in NY to go to college that they could get closer.

"Everything is fine Dad – I'm just looking forward to getting settled in a starting school."

"Yeah you're major in…"

"Archaeology and Japanese History."

"Yeah to be honest with you that's not what I thought you would go with," said Tony. He wouldn't complain or anything – it was her life and her choice to decide what to major in, but he always though that any child of his would choose and engineering or IT major.

"It's something I think I'll be very good at. After all, living in a shrine all my life means that I know more about history that most people."

"True enough."

"Where's Pepper?" asked Kagome while she looked around her father's workshop. When Tony had finally told her that he and Pepper were dating she was ecstatic. Her father needed someone who could take care of him and wouldn't put up with his insanity past a certain point and Pepper had been doing that for years. She'd always known that they would end up together – she was just waiting for her dad to figure that out.

"She's still at the office but she'll be here tonight. We're planning on disconnecting the tower from the energy grid tonight."

"Yeah Happy told me – if anyone can figure out a way to stop using fossil fuels it's you Dad."

"I'm touched by your faith Spark," said Tony with a soft look in his eyes. "Spark" was the nickname he gave Kagome the first time he had held her in his arms. This little baby girl that was everything he wanted and everything he'd told himself that he would never have. He knew that the reason he'd stayed distant to her while she was growing up was out of fear of being like his own father. Being the fun parent who visits every now and then was easier on his sanity and daddy issues than trying to be a major part of her life. Though now that she's an adult he regrets missing out on so much.

Kagome just smiled at her father, neither of them noticing as Happy sneaked back to the elevator – wanting to give them some father-daughter time.

"Come on let me show you what I'm working on now," said Tony as he led her around the shop showing Kagome the upgrades to the Iron Man suit, a new arc reactor, new armor for the military and the various things around his shop. To describe Tony Stark's workshop is to simply think of Santa's workshop on steroids for grownups. Every sort of the thing that a kid could imagine being created and Tony would probably have it.

"It all sounds great Dad, but I have an important question to ask you," said Kagome with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Tony always loved looking into his daughter's eyes – they were just like his mother's – a dark blue that could almost be black.

"Shoot."

"How are you and Pepper doing? I heard about everything that happened with Vanko and Justin Hammer on the news and Mom said that you weren't feeling well at the time."

"Pepper and I are great. Vanko blew himself up and Hammer is in prison where he belongs. As for me not feeling well, I was a little off at the time because of the arc reactor."

"The thing that's keeping the shrapnel from killing you?"

"Yeah I was getting poisoned because I had metal in me," said Tony nonchalantly. _I better keep to myself how close I came to dying. Kagome would be beyond pissed off and Mikoto would have my head if she knew how much I downplayed how ill I was. You never realize how weird life can be until you look back and realize that a woman you never even married terrifies you because she's the mother of your daughter and for some reason cares about guy she had a one night stand with almost 20 years ago._ "Though you don't need to worry about anything – if discovered a new element and the poison is all out of my system."

"Dad why didn't you tell me or mom, we could have come and helped you out," said Kagome – both furious and hurt. She and her father may not be close but that doesn't mean she doesn't care.

"I didn't want you to worry about something I was already dealing with and besides with how dangerous it got here I'm glad you were safe at home."

"Dad _believe_ _me_ the one thing I know how to do is take care of myself," said Kagome. After all the training and life-threatening experiences in the feudal era Kagome rather doubted there was much that could surprise her in this day and age.

"I know you can Sparks but I would rather not have to fight a supervillain while my only child is around. I'd be more distracted with trying to protect you then fight."

"Dad it's my first day back so I'm not going to argue with you, but his conversation is not over. Now I'm going to my room to freshen up. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure honey," said Tony with a sigh. He was only trying to protect his daughter -he didn't want her to see him die. "We're disconnecting the tower from the power grid at 8."

"I'll definitely see you then Dad," said Kagome with a soft smile.

"Love you Sparks."

"Love you too Dad," said Kagome as she got on the elevator.

As she walked to her room Kagome sighed to herself. _He still doesn't get it – sometimes I curse my grandparents for how they raised my father. He doesn't get that we were worried about him because we care. I really hope that Pepper can teach him that the best way to protect your family is to keep them informed instead of surprising them with bad news. Though I suppose that's a little hypocritical of me since Mom and I made sure he wasn't aware of my time traveling._

"Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you," said Iron Man as he was miles underwater.

"You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?" said Pepper as she talked to Tony over the phone

"Stark Tower's about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," said Tony as he flew up out of the Hudson River and threw the streets of NYC back to the tower.

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works."

"I assume. Light her up"

"How does it look?"

"Like Christmas... but with more- me."

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

"Pepper, you're killing me at the moment. Remember, enjoy the moment."

"Then get in here and I will," said Pepper as Iron Man flew down to the landing pad of Stark tower and walked along the pathway and robotic arms deconstructed his armor.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line," said Jarvis as Tony entered the tower.

"I'm not in. I'm actually out," said Tony sarcastically as he looked through the window to see two of the people he loved the most waiting for him in the penthouse. The last thing he wanted to deal with today was the Agent and SHIELD.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

"Grow a spine, JARVIS. I got a date."

"Levels are holding steady- I think," said Pepper as she stood in front of the holographic displays.

As Tony approached Pepper he said, "Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" as he turned off the screens and faced Pepper.

"Well, ah, I really wouldn't know, now would I?"

"What do you mean? All this came from you."

"No, all this came from that," said Pepper as she tapped Tony's arc reactor.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself- twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent?" said Pepper and Kagome. Kagome had been on the couch entertaining herself by watching her father flirt with the woman that only she and her mom had figured out that he was in love with for years. _Smooth Dad, real smooth – how in the world are you known for being a ladies man when you say stupid things like that. You are really lucky Pepper already knows and loves you or you wouldn't have a chance._

"An argument can be made for fifteen," said Tony as Pepper walks toward the living room.

"Twelve percent of my baby?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting -literally I lifted heavy things."

"Oh!"

"And sorry but the security snafu, that was on you. My private elevator."

"You mean our elevator," said Pepper as she poured champagne into the glasses and passed one to Kagome.

"Dad you should really quit while you're ahead. There's no way even you can think your way out of this," said Kagome with a smile. It doesn't matter if they're a billionaire or a lord from 500 years ago, all guys are stupid around girls.

"Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren't I?" said Tony as he finally listened to his daughter's warning.

"Not gonna be that subtle," said Pepper as she laughed at the love of her life already planning her revenge.

"I'll tell you what, next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease," said Pepper as she moved her glass towards Tony's.

"Call your mum, can you bunk over?" said Tony as he pulled his glass of champagne back with a terrified look on his face.

"I swear Dad you can fight terrorists and deal with supervillains but talking about co-owning a place with your girlfriend scares you? God you are such a guy," said Kagome with a laugh. "Maybe instead your next baby together will be an actual baby – after all you guys will need a business genius to inherit all of this and we all know that isn't going to be me," said Kagome hopefully. The last thing she wanted to do was run her father's empire – it involved too much dealing with idiots and Kagome no longer had that kind of patience.

"Kagome don't say that, we all know you can be whatever you want to be and if you wanted to, I know you'd do great as a businesswoman," said Pepper. She had always loved Kagome as a daughter and never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable or like she was being replaced and was horrified of even the thought.

"Maybe, but I think spending so much time around chauvinistic, sexist pigs that think that just because I'm a girl that they'll be able to take advantage of me would cause a lot of lawsuits because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from punching them in the face. Or someplace more painful." _I had to put up with all those lords and idiots looking down on me in the feudal era – I think having to constantly put up with it here will make me respond the way I'm used to – a punch to someplace painful._

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden," said Jarvis – interrupting before Tony could add his 2 cents to the conversation.

"Ah," said Tony as he picked up his high-tech phone. "We will finish this conversation in a minute young lady."

"Whatever Dad – I'm just saying that neither of you are young anymore and I wouldn't mind another younger sibling – especially since all I'll have to do is visit every now and then with presents," said Kagome as she already started planning on presents to make and by for her future sibling. _The Kami be praised if I can help those two speed it up, if you count how long they've been dancing around each other they've dating for almost 8 years and I really want to be a bridesmaid._

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk," said Agent Coulson.

"You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message," said Tony in the most annoying way possible. It was just Tony's luck that they day where he tries to spend time with the 2 women he loves most he gets interrupted by Agent.

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently," said Tony as the elevator opened and Coulson comes out. "Security breach," he said to Pepper, "That's on you."

"Phil! Come in!" said Pepper as she and Tony walked over to Coulson as he exited the elevator. Kagome looking on over the back of the couch wondering if this is the Agent she has heard so much about.

"Phil?"

"I can't stay."

"Uh, his first name is Agent," said Tony

"Come on in, we're celebrating," said Pepper with a smile.

"Which is why he can't stay," said Tony with a fake smile. He was really hoping that Agent Coulson had some minding reading ability or the intuition to know where he wasn't wanted.

"We need you to look this over, as soon as possible," as Agent Coulson tried to give Tony the laptop.

"I don't like being handed things," said Tony as he stared at the laptop.

"That's fine because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade," said Pepper as she swapped with Coulson - he has her glass and she has the laptop which she then passes the laptop to Tony while taking his glass. "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," said Tony as he focused his formidable brain power on thinking of a way to get Coulson out of his penthouse before he became too curious about his daughter who was watching all of this with fascination.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" said Pepper. Agent Coulson turned and stared at Pepper as she said, "Which I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped. I thought that I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know," said Pepper

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," said Phil as he looked around the room. He wondered who the girl on the couch was – perhaps an intern or a friend of the family or perhaps a relative. Phil already made plans to go through the file that SHIELD had on the Stark family again.

"Whatever! Ms. Potts, got a sec?"

Pepper said, "Half a moment," to Agent Coulson as she left him at the door to go over to Tony.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment."

"I was having twelve percent of a moment," said Pepper as Tony gave her a look. "This seems serious. Phil looks pretty shaken."

"How would you notice- why is he Phil?" as he stared back Pepper. _When did those two get to know each other and how does Pepper know him well enough to know that he's shaken. He looks the same as he always does to me._

"What is all this?"

"This is- ah...this!" said Tony as he grabbed the holograms on the laptop and throws them up. Holograms fill the room, each is an article on one of the Avengers. They both look upon the screens, observing them.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight."

"Tomorrow."

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework.," said Pepper as they stared at the holograms. _God, I hope that Coulson and SHIELD don't get Tony involved in anything too dangerous – though knowing Tony and SHIELD they would only call him in if it was really serious._

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"If you didn't? You mean when you finished? Well, um," she said as she leaned down and whispered in Tony's ear.

"Square deal. Fly safe," said Tony as he kissed Pepper goodbye and as Coulson looked away to give the couple their privacy. Kagome on the other hand did not bother looking away because it was taking everything she had to keep herself from squealing about how cute her Dad and Pepper were.

"So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" said Pepper as she met Phil at the elevator.

"I can drop you off."

"Fantastic. Ooh, I want to hear about the ah- cellist, is that still a thing?"

As they are talking, Tony sees the Tesseract - It peaks his interest striking a cord in his memory from his childhood.

"So looks like a superheroes work is never done huh," said Kagome as she walked from the couch to see what her Dad was looking through. _This is giving me flashbacks – though it looks like Dad has better information than I did back in the day._

"Unfortunately, no but it's nothing you need to worry about. I rather doubt this will take long and when I get back we'll have a father-daughter day. I want to hear about everything I missed from the last time we talked."

"Sure Dad it's a date," said Kagome with a smile already looking forward to it.

"What are your plans for tomorrow."

"I'm just going to wander around the city – just see where my feet take me."

"Just be careful – NYC can be dangerous."

"Trust me Dad I rather doubt that anything is going to happen that I can't handle," said Kagome with a laugh. If her father had even the slightest idea of what she spent most of middle school doing he would never think that she wouldn't be able to handle herself against some pushy humans who have most likely never seen anything scary in their lives. _I rather doubt anything in NYC is going to be as scary as a pissed off demon lord or Naraku in his true form._

As Kagome leaned in to kiss her father on the cheek she said, "Good night Dad."

"Good night Sparks love you," said Tony. His daughter was the one-person Tony never felt awkward admitting his feelings to.

"Love you too," said Kagome as she walked to her room.

 **Notes: I really hope you like this story – it's only my second one. Yes I am well aware that a lot of Pepper and Tony's dialogue is from the movie it's supposed to be. Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything even though I wish I did.**

 **Chapter Two**

"Good morning Miss. It's 8am on August 15, 2015. It is a sunny day with a temperature of 80 degrees."

"Morning Jarvis," said Kagome as she woke up. _Why did I ask Jarvis last night to wake me up at 8? I should have said 10am. Whatever I'm up._

"Where's Dad?" she asked as she got ready for the day.

"He has already left the tower to meet up with SHIELD."

"Jarvis, tell me when he gets back and if he's ok. I'm not quite sure if I trust a secret government agency," said Kagome as she grabbed a muffin on her way out.

"Of course, Miss."

NYC is a huge. It's so easy to get lost here but that's also the best way to find interesting places. Kagome decided to wander around the city for a while. Move in day was in another week so she had time to familiarize herself with her new home. Eventually she found herself walking by Central Park and she decided to go in.

As Kagome walked through the parks she could see the kids playing in the grass with camp counselors or parents watching them. She could see the joggers and bikers going through their circuit, some people just deciding to laze the day away by lying on the grass, even someone meditating on the grass which gave Kagome and idea. It had been a long time since she did any meditating – it would be a good idea to let her powers relax and sense the environment.

As Kagome got on the grass and dropped her things on the ground she couldn't help but remember the man who taught her how to meditate. If you can call a daiyoukai just a man. Sesshomaru was the one who truly taught her how to fight and control her powers. Everyone else just though that she would pick things up as time passed and she did but when Sesshomaru joined the team to defeat Naraku he refused to allow Kagome to go into battle so untrained. He was the one to teach her how to meditate while performing kata. He said it was the perfect way to practice her forms and also to train her powers.

As Kagome started practicing she couldn't help but think about the daiyoukai and wonder if she would ever see him again.

As she continued her kata practices more and more of her power was released into the city. _I can sense some spirits and a few weak youkai, doesn't seem to be anything that I need to concern myself with as long as the don't cause any trouble. Hmm, I can also sense some humans with spiritual or magical ability. I wonder if they're anything like the practitioners I met in the feudal era?_

Many practitioners in the feudal era were peaceful and knew their limits. But just as many were selfish and once they had found out how powerful the miko was they didn't hesitate to attack her in an attempt to steal her powers. Luckily after being trained by the killing perfection himself it would be very difficult for anyone, human or youkai, to beat her in a fair fight. Sesshomaru was the type to expect perfection from himself and the type of teacher to demand it from his students.

As Kagome released her powers further into the city she could sense and aura she hadn't felt since her last trip through the well.

 _Is that aura…? No it can't be but the only way to know for sure is to go and find it._

Kagome immediately packed up her things to head to the nearest subway station. She didn't know for sure where the aura was she could only tell the general direction and knew that it was several blocks away.

 _I'll just have to get on a train going in that direction and if it feels right just get off in the general area._

As she got on the subway she could sense another demonic aura. It wasn't one she recognized but Kagome was surprised. After 3 years of not sensing even one demonic aura in Japan the 2nd day she was in NYC she found several.

 _Did all the youkai immigrate from Japan to NYC? Why would they do such a thing. I would have thought that they hate the pollution and everything. Although it's better now then when Dad was a kid._

As she got off the subway and walked up to the street level Kagome looked around to pinpoint what direction she felt the aura. She released some of her power from her control to give her a direction. As she hunted down the familiar aura it stopped at a very expensive fortune five hundred tower.

 _It reminds me a bit of Dad's. I shouldn't be surprised. I can't imagine him being anything but the best in everything he does and he would consider the business world of today just another stepping stone on his path to supreme conquest._

As Kagome entered the building she could see the design to reflect Japanese culture and aesthetic. Simple but elegant with some priceless pieces of being displayed. She could also see the security guards and Kagome did not want to cause a scene on her 2nd day in NY.

So she decided to let her old companion know that she was here – by doing the mystical equivalent of yelling 'Here I am' by pulsing her powers through the building. It would allow anyone who could sense her to do so and it would also allow her to see who was in the building as well.

 _Lets just hope that Sesshomaru is happy to see me. It has been a while, even longer for him._

As Kagome pulsed her powers through the building she could sense several demonic auras. It seemed that the majority of the people in the building were youkai or at least were descended from youkai.

 _I wonder what they think of a girl who decided to look up something on her phone while pulsing the tower. Maybe they think I'm doing it unconsciously, I doubt there's many, if any, trained miko or houshi now. Even those who study it so they can pass down the training don't really believe and if they do have power it's a fraction of what their ancestors did 500 years ago._

As Kagome sat down at the couch in the lounge area of the front lobby she couldn't help but look around again. She could see bonsai trees scattered around with paintings both modern and ancient hanging on the walls. Even though it was all modern and tasteful it still gave the air of mystery. As if there was more beneath the surface, more to see and experience if you knew what it was.

"Ma'am if you would follow me please I'll take you to your meeting with Mr Hikarinotsurugi," said a security guard from behind the miko. She looked at him, she could see the human face looking at her but if she used her powers she could see more. She could see a young youkai with green hair and blue eyes with a few facial markings looking at her through a spell on concealment. This close she could sense the magic protecting the youkai. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how many people in the city were being protected by such spells.

"Thank you. It's been a very long time since I've seen him," said Kagome to the young guard as she put away her phone. _'Light sword' hmm. I wouldn't have needed my powers to know who was here if I'd heard that name._

The security guard lead her straight to an elevator and of course he pushed the button for the highest floor. As the elevator moved up Kagome couldn't help but think about what would happen next. Would her old teacher be happy to see her, would he have any idea of what happened to her old friends, would he know how to get in contact with Shippou? All these questions were going around in repeat in her head that she didn't even notice when they reached the top floor.

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought," she said sheepishly. _I should never let Sesshomaru know that I let my guard down so easily. He'd insist on retraining me and I don't think I could survive going through that again._ Kagome shuddered at even the thought.

"This way ma'am," said the guard. "Mr Hikarinotsurugi is right through that door."

"Thank you," said Kagome as she walked through the door. She didn't have a clue about what she was expecting to happen next.

Kagome looked around the office – it was light and airy with big windows, beautiful plants around making the office seem more open. She could see a figure standing in front of the window. From the back all she could see was the figure of a traditional Japanese businessman with dark hair, an olive skin tone and wearing a dark suit. But if she looked harder she could see past the illusion to long silver white hair that almost reached the floor. The one and only western lord, Sesshomaru.

"It's been a long time Sesshomaru, how have you been?" were the first words out of the miko's mouth. She couldn't think of anything else to say. What do you say to someone who was sort of a friend, definitely a teacher, that you knew while you traveled through feudal era Japan and have now met up with him in modern day NYC.

"I have been well miko," said Sesshomaru completely ignoring her mention of how long it has been since they'd seen each other.

"I see you've finally stopped referring to yourself in the third person," said Kagome with a smile.

"It was expected of lords 500 years ago but in this day and age it's just strange," responding the daiyoukai as he turned around to face his one-time student.

As Kagome looked at the face of her old mentor she could see past the concealing spell. On the surface he looked like a handsome young Japanese businessman. Handsome, yet in a forgettable sort of way to make sure that people don't look deeper. But as she used her powers she could see the face of the Western lord, piercing golden eyes so intelligent that they shone through long silvery white hair and the markings of his lineage still as crisp and clear as they were 500 years ago. Kagome could see the being who had taught her how to fight, properly and not the little things that she picked up from her friends. Who taught her how to use her powers to their fullest extent to finally use the power everyone around her told her she had. Who taught her how to have a code that she should never break, to be strong and to only allow herself to be bound by her own personal honor and not another's. The person who unknowingly helped her get over her puppy love towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the one who showed her that what she felt for the half-demon wasn't real love but just first love. Kagome knew that if she let herself she could easily fall in love with Sesshomaru, she was already half way there, but she didn't out of fear of rejection.

Sesshomaru looked at his old student and wondered what would happen next. He owed the young miko a great deal, more than even he could have imagined when she gave him a gift after she completed her training. Before the final battle against Naraku occurred, Kagome had returned from a visit to her own time with two books that saved the youkai. She came back with large world history and Japanese history books. Thanks to her gifts Sesshomaru had been able to protect his people and make sure that they were able to prosper in the modern age.

"I sensed you in the park today."

"I wanted to meditate and get a feel for NY. I'm going to start college soon."

"What are you going to major in?"

"Archaeology and Japanese History – at least for now."

Kagome felt so awkward. This was someone she knew and trusted to have her back no matter what and now she felt like she was talking to a stranger. In a way she was because Sesshomaru had and extra 500 years of life experience compared to when she saw him last.

"Hey are you busy today?" asked Kagome. She felt so awkward that she was moving from foot to foot and fiddling with her bag.

"Nothing important that I can't reschedule."

"Do you want to go out, wander the streets, maybe get something to eat? You can show me where all the real magic is in NYC."

"I know that I trained you how to hunt miko," said Sesshomaru in a flat tone. After 500 years he still didn't understand women. Kagome didn't even know why she was surprised. This was Sesshomaru after all, the youkai who was more at home on a battlefield than anything else.

"I meant that we should spend time together and get to know each other again Sesshomaru," said Kagome with a sigh. Why did she even bother trying?

"Then you should have just said so miko," said Sesshomaru as he picked up his desk phone. "Minami."

"Yes sir?"

"Rearrange all my appointments for today. Something has come up."

"Yes sir," said the secretary. She knew better than to try and guess what they youkai was up to or to disobey. Sesshomaru may have had to restrain himself with the times but he hadn't changed that much.

"I'm surprised that Jaken isn't still waiting on you hand and foot."

"He does, but he remains at the Western Palace or my mother's sky palace. He isn't one that easily adapts to this new age."

"No I would suppose not," said Kagome thinking about the old toad youkai as they walked to the elevator. _Jaken probably wouldn't be able to live in a world where he can't tell everyone how amazing his Sesshomaru sama is – not exactly good for staying undercover._

"Any good places to eat around here? Afterall you probably know more about the city then I do."

"There are a few places that are adequate."

"That's high praise from you Sesshomaru," said Kagome as she looked back at the inu youkai as they walked out of the building.

"They are run by youkai so the food is not contaminated by preservatives."

"I can't wait to try it out," said Kagome with a smile. She followed Sesshomaru to what looked like a blank wall until he placed his palm on it and pulsed his youki. Then the wall seemed to shimmer, and they stepped through the portal to a place that took the miko's breath away. It looked like she stepped back into feudal japan except for the fact that it was much cleaner than any of the villages she'd passed through. She could tell that much of the scenery was an illusion but it was one that she didn't want to break.

"So you decided to bring a little piece of home with you to the big apple," said Kagome with a laugh as she turned back to look back at Sesshomaru. "I'm glad that you released the illusion. It was strange looking at you and getting double vision."

"You'll have to get used to it miko. As the world as it is now we can't afford to be found."

Kagome did not like the sound of that. It brought back memories of her past that she wished to be forgotten. Of being hunted not just by youkai who wanted her powers or who hated her for just being a miko but also being attacked by bandits or houshi who saw her as an ungodly wretch for being friends with youkai.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru," asked Kagome as they walked to the restaurant.

"The world has changed a great deal Kagome but not that much. People are still people and they forget their history and the lessons learned by those who came before so they repeat the same mistakes."

 _He used my name instead of my title. I knew things were going too well. You'd think after all those years traveling around feudal Japan I would remember that things are never that easy for me._ "I really don't like the sound of that. Is it something we'll have to deal with immediately?"

"No, with any luck we will be able to remain hidden. But others will not."

"Do you intend to help them?"

"I will do what is best for my people first, then I will look into helping others."

 _Same old Sesshomaru, even though he has always longed for power and conquest he has always understood that with power comes responsibility. If you have one without the other, then the only thing that will follow is chaos and destruction._

"Sesshomaru," said Kagome as she looked up at her old mentor turned friend as she held her teacup in her hands. "You know that if you ever need me I'll be there."

"I know," said Sesshomaru. The inu daiyoukai was pleased that the miko that he met was just like his memories. Even for him 500 years is a long time and memories tend to fade. Being around her again reminded him of why he did what he did to protect those under his care, but it also reminded him of a time when he was younger and did not have the worries he did now. Youkai lived such long lives that in contrast Sesshomaru would have been the human equivalent of a teenager in the feudal era and since inu daiyoukai live such long lives he was only the equivalent of someone in his early twenties now but because of his father's death and other things he had to take up his responsibilities a lot earlier than he should have and he was far more mature than others his age.

"Let's talk about something else. Do you know what happened to any of my old friends?" Kagome was half afraid to find out, but she needed to know in order to move on with her life.

"After you returned to your own time I took in the kitsune kit and raised him, he keeps in contact and I can give you his number."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you so much. He was so young when I had to return here. I knew that Sango and Miroku would do what they could, but I also knew with his lifespan they would be dead long before he was an adult and as much as I cared for Inuyasha I knew that they would end up annoying each other to death without someone to act as an intermediary."

"True enough. The houshi and youkai slayer got married and had several children and their line continues to this day."

"Miroku would be pleased," said Kagome with a smile as she thought of her old friends. As soon as she set foot in her own time after that last day in the feudal era she knew that she would never see Sango and Miroku again but she was glad to know that they go their happily ever after.

"I'm sure they never guessed that their old friend was actually one of their descendants," said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"What?"

"When the shrine was built, your old companions' descendants were its guardians."

"Oh." Kagome's mind blanked. That was something she would think about later on, preferably in the privacy of her own room with a glass of wine.

"As for your youkai allies like the wolves they've all mostly survived and adapted to the times. Those that haven't or can't remain in seclusion in protected areas where they can roam without humans discovering them."

"I'm glad." And Kagome was glad for them but there was someone's whose fate Sesshomaru had not revealed which caused her a great deal of worry. Even though she was no longer in love with InuYasha he was still her first love and she did consider him a friend even though he could be an insensitive idiot.

"And InuYasha?"

"Eventually he fell in love with a human woman and they mated."

"That sounds wonderful but why does it sound like you're subtly telling me to brace myself," asked Kagome as she looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes. After all they years that she has known the daiyoukai he has never been one to meander to the point. He'd always been the one to be blunt and tell it like it is, so the fact that he was taking his time was not a good thing.

"Because I am. They were happy for a time but no matter how hard they tried they could not have children. Eventually I found out and told InuYasha the truth."

"What truth?"

"That he would never be able to have children," as he sipped his tea. Sesshomaru would always grieve over his brother's fate but it had been 500 years. Even though they had gotten along a lot better towards the end they had never truly gotten over their issues with each other.

"Why not? Did something happen to him as a child?"

"Yes, on the day he was born Takemaru of Setsuna killed him and his mother while she was giving birth. My father resurrected them using Tenseiga but there is a side effect to the resurrection. Those who are brought back by the sword are sterile. When I informed him of this, he refused to believe me."

Kagome was well aware of how stubborn and pigheaded her hanyou friend was so her only response to Sesshomaru's statement was to close her eyes in despair and prepare herself for the news coming her way, "What did he do?"

"He snuck away to ask a kuro miko for help. She gave him a potion that his wife ingested. Eventually she did fall pregnant but …"

"What was the cost?"

"InuYasha had bargained for his wife to fall pregnant, not that she or the child would survive the pregnancy. When it came time for her to give birth she eventually bled out."

"And the child?" asked Kagome even though she really did not want to know. She knew that no good ever comes from making a deal with a kuro miko. They were users and thieves who only cared for themselves.

"It was malformed. It only survived a handful of hours before it too passed."

"Oh no, poor InuYasha," said Kagome as she closed her eyes and tried to prevent herself from crying. No one knew InuYasha better than she did which caused the miko to try and brace herself for the end of the story.

"He did not deal well with losing yet another woman he loved and blamed himself for her death. His friends tried to comfort and help him, but he did not want their help. Even I tried but he blamed me for not being there when she started to miscarry. I was at the Western palace dealing with the other lords and by the time I found out it was too late."

"What did he do?"

"He picked fights with the most powerful youkai he could find. He was suicidal. He refused to use Tetsusaiga as a weapon and just kept it close by to suppress his youkai blood. On the night of the new moon he took his own life," said Sesshomaru with a blank face. His brother's fate was not something he liked to think about but he knew that Kagome deserved to know what had happened.

"By the time I found him it was too late. We buried him under the Goshinbuku with his family," said Sesshomaru stoically. If someone didn't know him well, they would have thought he didn't care at all, but Kagome had known the youkai long enough to know that even though he couldn't bring himself to say it he did care about his brother.

"I pray that in his next life he'll be able to find happiness," said Kagome as she grieved for her old friend. Kagome had already known that InuYasha was dead when he hadn't come to see her once she returned from her adventures in feudal Japan. She just didn't know the how and when of his death and she didn't want to express her sorrow in public. Kagome knew Sesshomaru would not approve, no matter how much he had changed over the years she had no doubt that he was still a firm believer in the idea that you should only reveal your true emotions in private.

"As do I miko," said Sesshomaru as he reached out and held her hand. That was the most the inu-daiyoukai could bring himself to do to comfort someone he considered a dear friend in public. Even though it had been years and the world had changed Sesshomaru still couldn't bring himself to show emotions in public. He was just glad that since they'd gotten to know each other well during her training Kagome was aware that he did have a heart behind his ice prince façade and did care.

"I'll grieve properly when I'm back in my room," said Kagome as she tried to keep herself from bursting into tears. "I knew he was gone – I could feel it, but I hoped that he'd managed to get a happy ending. Let's move on – what have you been doing for the past five hundred years Sesshomaru?" said Kagome with a big smile even though she couldn't prevent one tear from rolling down her cheek.

"I've been keeping myself busy, I have a claw in practically everything," said Sesshomaru as he wiped away her tear. "Thanks to the history books you gave me before you returned to this time I was able to save my people from the folly of the humans. When the gaijin came to Japan I had several islands enchanted so no one would be able to get to them without my permission and most youkai live there so they don't have to wear a disguise. Your kit works for me and has been dating Soten."

"The thunder demon?"

"Yes."

"I still can't imagine him as an adult," said Kagome as she started to smile a real smile. "In my mind he's still that little boy I took care of all those years ago."

"He may be an adult now but he's still as mischievous as ever. Just now he's playing tricks on my business opponents instead of playing pranks."

"I'm glad that you're still watching over him."

"He became my ward when you left – he is still my responsibility even though he is now an adult."

"And you've never been one to turn your back on a responsibility," said Kagome with a small smile.

"True enough," said Sesshomaru with a smirk. "The wolf owns several mechanic shops and race tracks – anything to do with speed and has been working on ways to make machines quieter and more environmentally friendly without using magic. Jingei has several healing spas at hot springs. Many magical creatures chose to live on islands or hidden places so they don't need to hide."

"They've been burnt too many times by humanity," stated the miko with a grimace. Even though she had faith that people would eventually make the right decision and just had to be shown a better way she was no fool and had also been attacked by many who believed that she betrayed her duty as a miko by helping youkai.

"Hnn."

Kagome did enjoy herself as Sesshomaru showed her around the hidden market. There was youkai from Japan, fey from England and various creatures from different countries all there to sell their merchandise. He even bought her a necklace with a silver crescent moon encrusted with jewels and an enchanted dagger from a Greek metalsmith as a gift. But the thing that she treasured most was the ring she couldn't stop looking at as soon as she got back to her room at Stark Tower. It was an enchanted ring that had the symbol of the House of the Moon and Sesshomaru's own personal insignia on it representing the fact that she was part of the household of the royal family of the Western Lands. Kagome saw it as a symbol of the connection between them and of how much he cared for her.

Sesshomaru's gifts brought her joy and distracted her from remembering that her dear friends were gone from this world. Kagome decided to end the day by eating some comfort food and watching a tearjerker so no one will know why she's crying. _After all, if I just burst into tears over nothing JARVIS with definitely tell Dad and the last thing I need is for him to find out about the supernatural. At least not yet._

 **Notes: Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed my story and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having a bad case of writer's block that I'm just starting to work through. Please review and tell me what you think but no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Avengers even though I wish I did.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Shippo how have you been? I've missed you so much." said Kagome as she held her adult son in her arms for the first time. She tried her best not to cry but Shippo could see a few leak out of his mother's eyes.

"I'm ok mama. Sesshomaru made sure that I was always taken care of and raised me himself," said Shippo as he held his mother in his arms. It was strange for the kitsune to now be taller than the woman he'd called mother since his own family had died.

"I'm beyond grateful that Sesshomaru took care of you. Even though I'm still a little sad that I wasn't able to raise you myself I always hoped that we'd see each other again," said Kagome as she pulled back from her son and held his face in her hands getting a good look at the full grown version of the child she took care of 500 years ago. As she looked past the illusion of humanity, he was wearing she could see that Shippo still wore his reddish-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail though it was much longer now. His green eyes still sparkled with mischief and he smiled with a childlike wonder as he looked at her, but Kagome could see that he was no longer the innocent little boy he once was. Even though there was so much chaos and darkness during the feudal era Kagome had always made sure to keep worst of it as far away from the children as possible and it broke her heart that she wasn't there as he transitioned from boy to man.

"Now, Sesshomaru told me that you and Soten are dating," said Kagome with a big smile. She had always hoped that Shippo would find someone to love and that he would get his happily ever after.

"Yeah," said Shippo as his cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his head. "We've been together for a while now and I'm thinking about asking her to marry me in a few years."

"Oh, Shippo that's wonderful," said Kagome as they sat down at an outdoor café eating their pastries. Kagome was happy to see that even though the he'd grown up her son still had a sweet tooth.

"I just have to ask, when did everyone move to the US? When I was traveling back and forth from the feudal era, I couldn't sense any youkai in Japan. I was afraid that everyone had died."

"A lot of youkai that didn't live on Sesshomaru's islands or barriered areas moved to other countries because we didn't want to take the chance of interfering with your quest. InuYasha never told us when you came from so all we had to go by was that you lived on the shrine where the well and Goshinbuku were, so we kept an eye on the family there. When you were born Sesshomaru ordered all of us away to make sure nothing changed. We just didn't know when your journey would end so we were planning on contacting you next year until we found out that you were going to college in NYC, so we stayed here."

"What have you been doing?"

"Studying mostly. Sesshomaru insisted that I study not just for the kitsune exams but lordship from him and when the universities started, I took classes and got degrees in whatever I felt like at the time. Right now, I'm doing commissions as an artist and designer and doing some works on comics on the side. I also worked as an architect a few decades ago and designed a few homes for Sesshomaru and our friends. Do you want to see some of my work?"

"Of course, I do. You were so talented as a child that I'm sure that you've only gotten better now," said Kagome with a smile as she moved her chair around the table as Shippo got his phone out of his pocket. She looked in awe as he showed her the amazing creations that came from his imagination. Buildings so beautiful that they looked like they were created by magic and artwork that showed a glimpse of the past. She could see that Shippo would paint portraits of the things he saw as a child. The great battles and wonderful beauty but also the real suffering so that even though the world had moved on there was some piece of the past that was not forgotten, at least by those who knew the truth.

"This is wonderful," said Kagome in awe of her son's work. "Is that Sesshomaru, Touga, and InuYasha?" asked Kagome as she saw a painting of all three together.

"Yeah, there were some old paintings of the Inu no Taisho in the western palace that I used for reference. Even though Sesshomaru never said so I think he was pleased that there was one of all of them together."

No one knew better than Shippo that the ice prince of the west did have a heart buried under all that ice. He had watched as his foster father grieved over his dead brother in private and then only a few decades later grieve again over the death of his sister Rin.

"I'm sure he was. What's …" began Kagome as her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw that it was her father calling.

"Excuse me for a sec. Hello?"

"Kagome where are you?"

"I'm sitting at a café?" said the miko to her father. She did not want to put up with his teasing and the idea of going on a date with her son made her want to cringe.

"Get out of the city."

"What?" asked Kagome as she pulled her phone away from her ear. She exchanged bewildered looks with her son as she listened to her father.

"The city will be under attack soon and I want you as far away as possible."

"Dad I am not leaving until I get some details. What's going on?"

"You remember when Agent came by to recruit me a yesterday days ago."

"Yeah."

"Well turned out that the Tesseract had been stolen by Loki and he has an army from space that's going to invade. And I think that he's going to base the invasion out of my tower. I've already got JARVIS working on evacuating everyone, but I need to know that you're safe."

"I'll be fine Dad you just worry about the alien army. Please tell me that you've got some backup from the army or national guard."

"Well it's more like a team."

"How many?" Kagome deadpanned.

"Six, but I'm sure smaller groups have taken out armies over history," said Tony with a smile as he tried to reassure his daughter. "And I'm an army all by myself hun, trust me we'll be fine just get out of the city. I can't save the world and worry about you at the same time."

"Don't worry Dad I'll be just fine. You just concentrate on that army."

"I love you Sparks."

"I love you too Dad," said Kagome as she ended the call. "You heard?"

"Every word."

"Let's go," said Kagome as she got up and started heading in the direction of Sesshomaru's office. "Aliens are a new one, here was me thinking that my days of fighting invading armies with a high chance of failure and a low chance of success were over. Thank the kami that Sesshomaru's office is only a block away. Do a mass text to everyone you know in the city and tell them to spread the word and start evacuating."

"I will," said Shippo as he got out his phone. "Sesshomaru will be able to send out a message to more people and he'll probably call in a few reinforcements as well."

"Let's hope it's enough," said Kagome as she started to call JARVIS. "JARVIS have you started evacuating the tower?"

"Yes Ms. Kagome the tower is almost completely evacuated now and the staff have been told to leave the city limits. I would not suggest returning to the tower. Someone has appropriated the roof and have connected to the arc reactor. They have started building a machine."

"Notify me immediately when it turns on. Has Pepper been informed of what's going on?"

"Yes, and she's on the first flight back."

"OK contact the first responders, hospitals and police – try and get them ready. They probably won't believe you if you tell them it's aliens but if you warn them that the city may be under attack in a soon, they can at least start to prepare – maybe send out a city-wide distress signal."

"I will do so immediately Miss."

"Thank you JARVIS and keep me updated on my father's situation. Tell me when he's reached the tower," said Kagome as she entered Sesshomaru's office.

"Of course."

"Miko," said Sesshomaru as he looked up from his paperwork. He hadn't expected her to come see him so soon after their day together. Sesshomaru expected her to spend more time with her kit, reconnect with her old friends and then come visit her older mentor.

"We have a problem," said Kagome as she walked to his desk. "Do you know who my father is?"

"Of course," said Sesshomaru as he got out of his chair and walked towards her. "We've been keeping an eye on your family for generations. Tony Stark was not someone I expected to father you, but he seems to have turned his life around and is not as annoying as he once was."

"Well Dad just called me to tell me to get out of the city because it's about to be invaded by aliens led by Loki. JARVIS just informed me that someone has taken over the top of STARK tower and they're building some sort of machine that's powered by the arc reactor."

"I will send out the message for an immediate evacuation to all those bound to me and inform them to spread the message. Shippo inform everyone in the building to save their work and begin to leave. They have 15 minutes to evacuate." Aliens were something new for the youkai Lord of the West but he was not the sort to back down from a challenge.

"Yes, Sesshomaru sama," said the kitsune with a bow. He could see that it was no longer his foster father speaking but the daiyoukai of the West giving orders to one of his generals. Even though Shippo had only recently come of age Sesshomaru's trust and confidence in him as well as his own skills made the kitsune very high in rank in his foster father's retinue.

"Sesshomaru do you have any weapons that I can use?" asked Kagome as she looked out the window of the tower. She could see Sesshomaru's employees starting to exit the building. They were moving quickly through the streets to get out.

"Miko?"

"My father is coming to fight with only six companions and whatever help the local police can give him. If they fail, if these invaders establish a base here it will be even harder to drive them away."

"Mama the western army is a world away," said Shippo as he looked up from his phone.

"You know as well as I do that, we don't need an army to win. All we need is some old friends to brush off their dusty armor and see if they still remember how to take down an army," said Kagome as she walked back towards Sesshomaru. She placed her palm on his chest and said with a smirk, "And I have a feeling you've missed getting into a real fight."

"Do you know me so well Miko?"

"Yes and I think you have your old armor and weapons here in your office as well as some extras just in case," said Kagome with a smirk as she stared into Sesshomaru's topaz eyes that seemed to be lit by the idea of fighting in a battle that isn't just another spar. The Lord of the West truly missed the time centuries past when to protect his land and people he did more than paperwork. At his core Sesshomaru was and always would be a feudal warlord and although he had adapted to the modern era because he had to, and he could admit there were some benefits, he always looked back on the purity of the past. Where you knew who your enemies were and the correct way to deal with them was by beheading them.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked towards the corner of the room where a secret compartment was opening. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru's armor and kimono – with slight differences to the way it was in the feudal era – as well as a battle kimono that looked like it would be her size as well as her old weapons. She turned around to look back at Sesshomaru and before she could even ask her question he said with a smirk, "I knew that no matter how much time had passed trouble would follow you Miko so I was prepared, especially when I found out that that was an inherited state."

Shippo couldn't help but laugh as he looked at his adoptive mother's offended face. He thought that if it wasn't for the fact that an alien invasion was headed their way Kagome wouldn't have hesitated to do more than glare at his adoptive father. _By the Kami I hope that the two of them figure it out and get together. There's only so much pining and looks I can put up with before I give in and deliberately try and play matchmaker. I mean come on they've been interested in each other for five hundred years. Why hasn't either of them said anything yet?_

"Shippo, contact any of our allies in the area you think would be willing to come and help and coordinate with the guards," said Sesshomaru as he looked up. The kitsune could see that his adoptive father was taking a moment to put his walls back up and become the Lord of the West again instead of a guy talking to a pretty girl he likes.

"I'm sure Koga would love to come and kick some alien ass," said Shippo with a smirk as he started pulling out his cell phone.

"Koga?" said Kagome as she finished putting on the battle kimono. "Did he finally marry Ayame like he promised?"

"Yup they've got kids and grandkids by the score. I think he was planning on single handedly rebuilding his tribe," said Shippo as he looked though his contact list. "The wolves are really into cars, bikes, anything to do with speed. Ginta and Hakkaku have gotten mated and have cubs as well but they're still Koga's right-hand men."

"It'll be nice to see everyone again. This'll be like a reunion party," said Kagome with a smirk. "Afterall nothing says it's great to see all of you again like inviting a bunch of youkai to a battle."

"True enough Mama," said Shippo with a laugh as finished sending a mass text to everyone. He wasn't sure how many of their old friends were in the area and if they could make it. Koga and Ayame had already responded saying that they'll be there but everyone else as far as the kitsune was aware was spread out all over the world.

"Just one question, what are we going to do about my father because I haven't told him that I'm a miko who time traveled to the feudal era, met youkai, saved the world and then came back home," said Kagome as she changed into the armor. There really wasn't any time for modesty with an invading army heading their way. "Added to that I never planned on revealing that Iron Man's daughter has magical powers – the press would eat me alive."

"The ring I gave you can disguise you – we can set it so that you look like you would if you were a youkai – that would be enough to fool anyone else but your father, he will most likely be able to see through the illusion," said Sesshomaru as he reached for Kagome's hand after he finished changing.

Sesshomaru pressed his finger on his insignia and closed his eyes to concentrate. When he opened them, Kagome had been transformed she had the markings of the House of the Moon and the West on her body – bright blue marking along her eyes and cheeks like his father and pointed ears with her cheekbones accentuated. She was beautiful as a human but as a youkai everything was enhanced enough that even Sesshomaru paused for a second.

"Well," said Kagome. "Don't keep me in suspense – how do I look?"

"Like one of us miko," said the inuyoukai pulling his mask of stoicism around him like a shield. _This Sesshomaru cannot believe that an illusion stunned him even for a moment._ Honestly the fact that he was taken off guard for a moment was what disturbed Sesshomaru more than anything especially since he knew that it was all an illusion.

"My lord," said Shippo all proper as he interrupted the moment. "The guard is being deployed around the city in preparation and some volunteers have contacted us to help."

"Good," said Sesshomaru as he grabbed his swords, "Coordinate with the captain to make sure that everyone knows where they should be. Miko we will have to deal with your father afterwards."

"Agreed, I never planned on hiding this from him for so long but there was never a good time to explain," said Kagome as she finished putting on the last of her weapons. _I cannot believe I just stared deep into Sesshomaru's eyes like a girl from a shoujo manga – I thought I was over that kind of nonsense. I just know Shippo's going to tease me later. By the kami I thought I was over that silly little crush._

"Well it'll just have to be something to deal with later," said Shippo to Kagome as they walked behind Sesshomaru heading to meet the guard captain.

"Sir we're ready for deployment, what are your orders," said the Captain to his lord.

"Set up a perimeter around STARK tower," said Sesshomaru as they walked down the hall and he inspected the guards. "All we know so far is that there will be a portal opening up on top of STARK tower through which the invaders will come through. They intend to conquer this planet, keep the invaders from leaving the boundary until we can close the portal and stop the attack."

"Miko there is someone else here who will no doubt be a valuable ally to you in battle as she was in the past."

"Who," asked Kagome as she wondered which of her old friends worked for Sesshomaru. Her question was answered not by her son or the inu youkai but by a roar she hadn't heard in years.

"Kirara," shouted Kagome in joy as she hugged the two tailed nekotama.

"If anyone can keep you out of trouble mama it's Kirara," said Shippo with a laugh. "After all she has a lot of experience."

"Oh, hush you," said Kaogme with a smile. "It's so good to see you again Kirara. It's been far too long since we've gone into battle together." Even though Kirara was primarily Sango's partner she still protected and helped Kagome as often as possible. The nekotama was reminded of her old partner Midoriko when around the young miko.

"Sesshomaru what will we do about exposure," asked Kagome. "Everyone will know the supernatural exists again."

"I've already sent word to the Japanese embassy so they can plan their response," said Sesshomaru at the entrance to the building as he prepared to step out, leading his people into battle as he once did so often centuries ago. "I would rather that we lose our anonymity instead of losing this world, it's too high of a risk to take a chance."

"Here's your communicator ma'm," said the captain. "All you have to do is think about if you want to talk privately or to all of us and we'll be able to hear you."

"Useful," said Kagome as she put on one of the bracelets. "Thank the kami that I have my airpods with me, I'll be able to keep in contact with JARVIS and my father so that we can coordinate."

"Good idea mama," said Shippo as he drew his sword and watched his father help his mother onto Kiara's back.

"Move out," said Sesshomaru as he commanded his troops.

"Come on Kirara lets go," said Kagome as she started to call JARVIS. "JARVIS can you put me through to my dad, private line only for the entire conversation – I don't want anyone to overhear."

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy right now Miss."

"What's he doing?"

"As of right now, being thrown out the window of the penthouse by the Norse god of mischief."

"Is he alright?!"

"Yes the armor has formed and he's already attacked. Miss I'm a little concerned, the portal has opened and the city is under attack yet according GPS you're heading back to the tower at an extraordinary pace"

"I'll explain later JARVIS, just connect me to my dad."

"Sparks I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now."

"I know Dad you're fighting aliens. I called some friends and we're going to come help."

"Hard pass honey this isn't something you can help with."

"Dad believe me when I say this is not the first time I've had to fight against an invading army with only a handful of people, I have more experience at doing this than you do."

"What do mean experience," shouted Tony. The idea of his only child in danger terrified Tony Stark, especially since he didn't know anything about it.

"Let's just say middle school was very exciting for me and leave it until after the battle Dad. My friends and I are going to set up a perimeter to keep the chitauri from getting to the rest of the city – you and your gang just have to destroy the portal."

"Honey…"

"Trust me Dad we know what we're doing – you just focus on the portal," said Kagome as she drew her bow and arrow and got into position. "Oh, and by the way I don't really look like myself at the moment though you'll probably be able to see through the disguise so if you do see me pretend that you don't know me."

"If I had the time, I'd come get you myself but I'm fighting a giant flying alien whale but we are definitely having a talk about this later."

"Yes Daddy," said Kagome as she obliterated a few chitauri. The miko was glad to know that her powers worked just as well on aliens as it did youkai.

"Sound off everyone – does anyone need back up?" asked Kagome. There were very few chitauri heading her way – too close to her father's group so she planned on helping out some of the others.

"I think we're all good Mama," said Shippo as he cut through the chitauri ships with his sword. "I rather doubt they were expecting any resistance at all."

"Hey Kagome, how've you been!"

"Koga, its been forever. How's Ayame?"

"I'm doing just fine Kagome. When this is all done, we should catch up maybe have a spa day."

"By all the kami in the heavens that sounds like an amazing idea. I can't wait and you can give me all the gossip about what the boys have been up to since I've been gone."

"Trust me girl it would be my pleasure."

"Anyone besides me worried," asked Koga. The okami youkai was much more concerned with the upcoming gossip session than fighting off aliens, though he was enjoying himself.

"Oh yeah," said Shippo. "Absolutely no good will come of this."

"Hnn, focus on the battle, not gossip – you're all old enough that I shouldn't have to remind you," said Sesshomaru. _I can't help but wonder which kami I offended in my youth that these are the people closest to me._

"Oh, come on Sesshomaru – loosen up a bit," said Kagome, the only one who would dare say that to the daiyoukai of the west. Sesshomaru may have not been as uptight as he was five centuries ago but there was still somewhat of a wall between him and almost everyone else. Everyone else except Kagome and sort of Shippo, it depended on the day.

"You can not lose focus in a battle miko, the day you do is the day someone gets past your guard and kills you. I know I taught you better than that."

"Yes, you did and I haven't lost focus Sesshomaru," said Kagome as she flew closer to the portal in order to keep an eye on her father. "I'm just having a conversation."

"Hey Sparks you and your friends need to get as far away from here as possible. The idiots in charge of SHIELD decided to fire a nuclear missile towards the city. I'm going to redirect it towards the portal but if I fail you need to get out of here."

"What!" shouted Kagome as she broadcasted the message to the youkai. "How in the world could someone be so stupid? Is it even legal – how does an intelligence agency have the right to shoot nuclear missiles at a civilian population?"

"Good question hun but now's not quite the right time," said Tony as he started changing the direction of the missile. Kagome could hear the thrusters on max in the background.

"If this doesn't go well, I just want to say…"

"Dad don't say anything – you're going to be fine. It's not like you have to go in with it. Just push it into the portal don't go through no matter how curious you are of space. I'm pretty sure that the suit is not space worthy and I'm sure you can convince that new friend of yours Thor to give you a tour of his home later," said Kagome as she worried over her father. Tony Stark had a bad habit of going to the extremes instead of doing things the simple way as well as having tunnel vision.

"I will take that under consideration." _There's no way in hell I'm ever going to let her or Pepper know that I planned on going through the portal with the missile, they'll kill me resurrect me and kill me again._

"JARVIS put all we've got into the thrusters and get ready for an immediate brake."

"Yes sir but might I suggest beginning to detach from the missile when you are close enough to the portal that you're sure it will go through. After all it doesn't matter where it hits as long as it doesn't go off on Earth."

"Sounds like a plan JARVIS," said Tony as he made his way towards the portal. "Natasha get ready to close that thing as soon as I get this missile through the portal."

"Copy that Stark," said the Black Widow.

"Hey, does anyone have any idea who these guys helping us out are," asked Clint as he made his way towards the rest of the team.

"What do you mean Hawkeye?" asked Steve Rogers.

"I mean Cap that us and the local cops are the only ones taking out aliens. It looks like a bunch of people in fancy armor are flying around helping out."

"We can ask them after we save the world Legolas, right now I'm more worried about the alien invasion and nuclear missile situation then a bunch of good Samaritans."

Kagome made her way towards her father on the back of Kirara. She had a lot of love towards her father and faith in his intelligence, but she was well aware of his lack of common sense and the miko wished to make sure he wasn't accidentally sucked in because he was too close.

"Get ready…NOW!" said Tony as he sent the missile through the portal. The Black Widow closed the portal immediately, but Iron Man was too close, the shock wave short circuited his armor.

"He's not stopping," said Thor as he started swigging his hammer to build up momentum.

As the Avengers watched Iron Man fall from the sky, they could see a streak of fire rushing towards him.

"What in the world is that?" asked Hawkeye. His archer eyes could see the fire take shape – becoming an animal with a rider on its back catching Tony.

"I have no idea," said Rogers.

"It's heading our way," said Thor. The God of Thunder could sense power he had not sensed in centuries. _I thought all the priests and priestesses were dead or believed so little that their power was negligible._

"Damnit Dad you are so reckless," said Kagome as she sent her power through her father's body healing his injuries and waking him up.

"Woah no one better have kissed me," said Tony as he woke up and looked around in shock. _I must still be unconscious because I cannot be riding a flying cat with my daughter who looks like she could be an extra in Lord of the Rings._

"I didn't Dad," said Kagome with a laugh, relived with the proof that her father was fine.

"Kagome I think we're going to have a very long talk about…everything."

"Sure Dad, after you send your new acquaintances away."

"You don't like them," asked Tony. _I don't think Sparks has met any of them yet so why does she dislike them._

"Just something about most of them gives me a bad vibe," said Kagome as she directed Kirara down to the Avengers. _Something's off about them and I don't want them near my father. He has the worst luck when it comes to being manipulated by the people he trusts._

As the two Starks landed they were surrounded by the other Avengers. None of them were overtly holding their weapons but there was an implication that if she or Kirara made any hostile moves they would attack. Tony got off the nekotama first and stood partially in front of his daughter, he was not pleased with his so-called teammates hostility. _Even if they don't know that she's my daughter they should give her the benefit of the doubt since she saved me and her friends helped us._

"Greetings my lady I am Thor Odinson Prince of Asgard, may I have the honor of knowing the name of the one who rescued my comrade and aided us in battle?"

 _I really need to teach Thor how to speak normally_.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Thor son of Odin, I am Lady Kagome of the House of the Moon." _Thank the kami etiquette was part of Sesshomaru's training or I would be in a lot of trouble._

 _What is she talking about? She's the who of the House of what? I really need to have a very long conversation with my daughter._

"These are my companions, the Man of Iron Tony son of Stark that you rescued, the Captain Steven son of Rogers, the Hawkeye Clint son of Barton, the Hulk Bruce son of Banner and Lady Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow.

"Hey, Natashalie how did you get down here so quick. I thought you were on the roof with the portal, Selvig and the Tessaract."

"Took the elevator after putting Selvig in one of your guest rooms. The Tesseract I left upstairs with JARVIS – I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring it down."

"But you decided to bring the mind controlling glow stick of destiny?"

"Didn't think it would be a good idea leaving it lying around Stark," said Natasha coolly.

"True," deadpanned Tony.

"Bring them in team," said Fury over the com.

"Sir?" asked Steve.

"I want to know who they are, where they came from and why they chose to interfere."

"They helped us," said Tony. _If SHIELD wants to capture the people who help us what would they do to their enemies?_

"I don't care. They're unknowns with powers, bring them in."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you to come with us for questioning," said Rogers as he reached for Kagome. As always, the 'perfect soldier' obeyed orders without question.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Rogers, I'm not the type of woman who goes with a strange man just because he says so," said Kagome as she got ready to defend herself.

"Ma'am I have orders to take you in and you're surrounded."

"Really?" asked Kagome sarcastically. _Even on my worst day I'm more than a match for you Rogers._

"I'm gonna have to step in here Rogers because if you try to take her in you'll have to go through me first," said Tony as he started to check what weapons he had left. "JARVIS get ready to deploy the refuel pack."

"Right away sir," said the AI. JARVIS had already been monitoring the situation at SHIELD and he did not trust them not to make the Miss disappear if they couldn't use her.

"I too shall interfere," said the crown prince of Asgard. "It is most dishonorable to attack one who came to help without cause." Thor was not happy with his allies' actions. _Loki always did say that I shouldn't take people at face value. It is strange that with my brother so broken that I am finally listening to his words._

" **HULK WILL SMASH TINY MAN TO PROTECT PRETTY LADY!"**

"Guys we don't know who these guys are and where they came from," said Clint. He really did not want to try and fight Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk with just the Black Widow and Captain America but orders were orders. _We need to get this all settled before her friends show up. None of us are at our best now, I'm almost out of arrows and fighting allies is not a good way to end the day._

"That you do not know of us is not our concern," said Sesshomaru as he stalked towards the Avengers in all his glory, long silver hair flowing in the breeze looking like he stepped out of a magazine. Not even a scuff of dirt on his clothes with eyes only for his lady as he walked through the Avengers with his guards and Shippo following behind.

"You are well my lady?"

"Of course, my lord," said Kagome as Sesshomaru came close and looked deep into her eyes after he'd searched for any injuries. "It was more like target practice than anything else."

"And who are you?" asked Steve Rogers rudely.

 _Is he so oblivious that he doesn't realize that they were having a moment? I honestly don't know how to feel. On one hand my parents might finally admit that they love each and stop pining but on the other hand watching them make googly eyes at each other makes me want to barf._

"Lord Sesshomaru of the house of the Moon," said Sesshomaru in a voice that implied 'Why are you talking to me you peasant?' That more than anything made Steve Rogers get taken aback and angry at the same time because no one had dared to speak to him in such a manner since he got the serum.

"Well since you're all together I'm putting you all under arrest," said Rogers.

"Arrested for what you idiot, walking down the street? Helping to save the city from an alien invasion," said Shippo. _Well obviously, he's not used to being told 'no' and there's not much going on upstairs._ "Not to mention the fact that I rather doubt you and the two assassins have the right to even attempt to arrest us."

"Not that it would work if we did not surrender and even if we did, they wouldn't be able to touch any of us since we all have diplomatic immunity," said Sesshomaru to the Avengers shock as he and Kagome started to walk away with the guards following them. "Now it is time for us to leave – there is only so much time I can spend around such stupidity before letting my instincts take over."

"True enough," said the adopted kitsune son of the Lord of West with a smirk and a look of mischief in his eyes as he noticed the shock and anger in the eyes of the assassins and Rogers. "So sorry we can't stick around and chat, but we have better things to do with our time than spending it arguing with people so low on the totem pole that they don't know of our existence."

"Mr. Stark, Hulk, Prince Thor," said Sesshomaru with a nod of his head.

"My lord," responded the Crown Prince of Asgard.

"I would ask that you remove both the Tesseract and the Mind Stone within the staff from this planet. They are too dangerous to remain here especially in the hands of those that would missuse their power," said Sesshomaru as he stopped to speak to the prince. "The Space Stone has done enough damage in the hands of SHIELD and it has drawn attention I do not believe humanity is ready for."

"I give you my word as a Prince of Asgard they will be removed and hidden away once more though I was not aware that the staff contained the Mind Stone."

"What else could be powerful enough to sway a sorcerer of your brother's talents to another's will," said Kagome to the prince. "The man we met five centuries ago was clever, cunning and honorable in his own ways. He was also sneaky, a planner who preferred to go past a problem rather than the direct route.

"That has been a concern of mine as well my lady," said Thor as he showed that he was far more intelligent than people gave him credit for being. "Though I thank you for your words for you have given me hope that my brother is still in there and it wasn't just the foolish hope of an elder brother who wanted his little brother back."

"There is always hope Prince Thor you just have to reach for it," said the miko with a smile.

"When you take him back to Asgard have healers examine his mind – they should be able to tell how much of what happened was his own doing and how much of it was a plan to regain his freedom and kill as many Chitauri as possible," said Sesshomaru to the prince as he started to continue walking. "Also make sure to question him about who truly sent the chitauri and why they want the infinity stones. The stones are too dangerous to be in the hands of anyone foolish enough to use them." _That should be enough for Stark to make sure that the stones and the prince leave with Thor._

"Now come along dear," said Kagome to her son as she walked with her arm wrapped around Sesshomaru's as he properly escorted her away from the scene.

"Wait where are you going," shouted Rogers as he started to bring up his shield but before he could get it in position Sesshomaru's poison whip knocked it down into a crater into the sewer.

"Away from here obviously," said Kagome as she walked away and didn't even bother looking back.

"Ok that glow rod is going to be locked in one of my secure vaults until Thor can get it off planet," said Tony as he held out his hand for the staff. _I have absolutely no faith in the intelligence of SHIELD and whoever they answer to. Anyone crazy enough to shoot a nuke at NYC can't be trusted._

"What makes you think they're telling the truth Stark," asked Romanoff as she got a better grip on the staff.

"I'm more concerned by the fact that you want to take the chance that they're not," said Tony as he got in position. "Besides you heard what they said it sounds like Loki was being controlled as well and that means that the real bad guy is still out there."

"Lady Natasha I understand your hesitation but I do believe that it would be best if the staff and the Tesseract were locked away until it's time for my brother and I to leave," said Thor as he too started to move keeping an eye on the Widow, Captain and Archer. He had not desire to harm his battle companions but there was too much at risk.

" **ENOUGH STUPID,"** said the Hulk as he grabbed the staff, ripped the Black Widow away from it and literally threw her into the arms of Hawkeye and Captain America like a damsel in distress. He handed it to Tony and said **"TIN MAN WILL LOCK UP STUPID STAFF AND CUBE UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR PUNY GODS TO GO HOME."**

"Well that's one way to end an argument," said Shippo with a grin to his grandfather as he started walking backwards after his parents. The Avengers hadn't noticed that the kitsune hadn't followed his parents. He had stayed behind because it looked like something entertaining was going to happen and was glad to have gossip to share during the debrief. "You know, if you want to educate yourself about us Mr Stark you could always do the polite thing and just ask the Japanese embassy."

"I will get right on that as soon as I deal with everything else," said Tony with a nod. He had a thousand questions for his daughter and the list was growing by the minute. _Who are all those people? How could she have met Loki five hundred years ago? Who's that guy and why is my daughter acting like they're a couple?!_

"Sayonara and it was nice meeting you," shouted the hidden kitsune to his grandfather as he released a spiral of foxfire illusion magic to hide the youkais trail from both friend and foe.

"Well you can't deny," said Tony. "The kid has style." _When did my life become a comic book?_

"That he does my friend," said Thor has he slammed his hand down on Tony's back. "That he does."

 _Crap thank god I was in armor or I would be more bruised than I am now. Memo to self: have a talk with Thor about human fragility and Asgardian strength._


End file.
